As structures (specifically, hermetically-sealed vessels) for storing an accommodated substance in a hermetically-sealed state in order to avoid chemical actions such as oxidation by an outside atmosphere, diffusion of hazardous substances, contaminants, or microorganisms contained in vessels to the outside, or entry of hazardous substances, contaminants, or microorganisms into vessels from the outside, cans, bottles, ampules, vials, and hermetically-sealed packages using resin films or sheets are conventionally used.
A typical example of a structure, from which part of an object substance accommodated therein in a hermetically-scaled state can be separated while being in a hermetically sealed state, includes a sheet of pharmaceutical tablets (see Patent Documents 1 and 2). In the case of a structure such as a sheet of tablets, accommodated substances (tablets) are previously hermetically sealed in their respective independent spaces, and therefore do not come into contact with each other in the structure